HCs for the whole gang
Here there will be a list of headcanons involving the whole gang, or most of it. Individual headcanons 391780 * The gang’s first kills * The gang’s drinks of choice * The gang’s guilty pleasures * Various headcanons * The gang’s most shameful secrets * Various headcanons * The gang as dogs * Various headcanons * The qualities each member of the gang never found attractive until they saw it in their partner(s) * Toolbox Instagram (with comments from fringeandfur) * Toolbox Instagram: Back in the day fringeandfur * The gang's first sexual experiences * Discussion about everyone's first names * Have any of the gang been in love? * The gang and geeky interests * The gang and names * More on the gang and names * The gang's most prized possessions * The gang's years of birth * Ideal lives and personal hells * What makes each the gang embarrassed to be seen with their partners * What would the gang sell their souls for? * Friendships outside the group * The gang's intoxicants of choice * Secrets the gang will never tell each other * It's 1998 - where do the gang think they'll be in 10 years' time? * The gang and Myers-Briggs types * What do the gang spend their money on? * The gang in past lives Additional comment * Have any of them killed without being paid for it? * More on the gang and tattoos * How the gang imagined their ideal partner when they were younger * How the gang express affection * The gang, puberty, and that one guy at school (you know the one) * How the gang learned about the facts of life * What the gang are like when they have a cold * The gang's suggested items on Amazon * What the gang were like as kids / would be like when older * How the gang would react if one of them died * The gang's birthdays * The gang's underwear preferences * How each of them started working for Fargo * The gang and (cross-dressing) lingerie * The gang's weapons of choice (with deaf-fellas-partner) * The gang and heights * Activities each of the gang enjoy but find a waste of time * "You've never lived until you have _____" [part 2] * The gang's computer passwords * The gang's new years resolutions Other/multi The gang’s cell phones (officialnoahhawley) The gang and nature documentaries (gets Hammer-centric at the end) (officialnoahhawley) The gang’s favorite celebrities (trumpetandtrombone) The gang and tattoos (391780, trumpetandtrombone and fringeandfur) Group Headcanons Headcanons about the group as friends, or where ships are in the background rather than the main topic. With the whole gang 391780 * The gang goes to the county fair * The gang goes to the country fair * The gang sees NASCAR * Numbers dances like Jimmy Junior when you play the right music * Letters and Numbers got married for the tax benefits * Wrenchers and Ham sandwich both spend the night in the same apartment. Never again. * Various headcanons fringeandfur * How long did Letters, Numbers and the Aussie take to realise the new hitman in Fargo was twins? * The gang and smoking * Aussie tries to learn ASL, with mixed results * How Numbers, Letters and Aussie celebrate their birthdays * The gang go to a football game * The gang go ice skating * The gang play Dungeons and Dragons Part 2 * Numbers and Letters are the classiest members of the gang (except when they're not) * The gang go skinny-dipping * The gang go to see Brokeback Mountain * Numbers is the only member of the gang who doesn't know Hammer's real name * Hammer loves country music; the rest of the gang do not * The gang survive Y2K * Childish fun and games * Movie night with the gang * The gang go on ChatRoulette * Aussie worries about the others when they're out working * THE LONG-LOST TOOLBOX TRIPLET (and other soap opera scenarios) * The gang celebrate the anniversary of the twins' arrival * The gang discover 'Ciggy Butt Brain' and annoy Aussie with it * Hammer gets caught singing to Cindi Lauper, and other things about the gang and pop music * Wrench gets fed up of being everyone's therapist * Numbers catches Aussie going outside to use the barbecue in the depths of winter * Aussie builds a fort * There's a parallel version of the gang in Sioux Falls * Stupid animal onesies * Hammer and Wrench fight over custody of a hideous novelty chip and dip bowl * The gang vs. the end of the world * Numbers thinks he's a great philosopher; his friends think he's ridiculous * The gang plays a game called "penis or not-penis" trumpetandtrombone * Hammer and Wrench enter a hot wings eating contest * The gang gets snowed in * Hammer gets a motorcycle * The gang and sharing deodorant/other grooming supplies with their significant other(s) * The gang and snow * The gang does community service * The gang plays never have I ever ladydorian * Toolbox Gang + Crapplebees * Fears + orgasms * Regarding McDonald’s multiple/others * Amateur porn flicks (ladydorian and trumpetandtrombone) * Toolbox slumber parties (ladydorian and trumpetandtrombone) * Furniture sex (ladydorian, officialnoahhawley and trumpetandtrombone) * One of the gang writes deliberately terrible erotic fiction (ladydorian and fringeandfur) * Bottle Episodes- quarantines and blizzards (officialnoahhawley) * The only TV show the whole gang can watch together (officialnoahhawley) * Wrenchers, Ham Sandwich, and arguments (officialnoahhawley) With some of the gang 391780 * Numbers asks Letters to convince Wrench that he’s not worth dating * Letters runs a blog called “critique my dick pic” fringeandfur * What happened to the rest of the gang in the shootout Part 2 * Hammer and Wrench don't believe Aussie's story about a hitman and a woodchipper * Cock sauce * The bros take off their shirts when they fight, so Letters and Numbers encourage them * Numbers was neat as a teenager, the twins were not * Letters and Numbers try and get the twins to take up Turkish wrestling * Headcanons about Numbers and the twins as teenagers * Letters finds a naked picture of Wrench * Wrench and Letters hang out in the nude in order to annoy their boyfriends * Numbers and Letters find porn done by one of the twins and can't tell which one it is * Wrench vents to Letters about Numbers as a work partner * Hammer says grace before meals * Numbers can figure out the twins' homesigns * Wrench doesn't trust Numbers or Hammer with the Riviera * Hammer finds out about Aussie and Wrench's one-night stand * Numbers, Hammer and Aussie's favourite bands * Hammer has to be careful not to use Wrench's real name around Letters and Aussie * There's only so far Wrench will go in looking after Aussie while Hammer's in jail * Hammer, Numbers, ASL, and Wrench's occasional frustration * Numbers has a twin he wants nothing to do with Part 2 * Hammer is baffled by Numbers suddenly being polite to him * An unfortunate mix-up with some bananas trumpetandtrombone * Hammer, Wrench and their camouflage jackets * Numbers has a tumblr, Wrench finds it, also Letters’ tumblr * Wrench realizes that Numbers and Hammer share a lot of similar qualities and it screws up his and Numbers’ relationship * Hammer and Wrench have been on the road way too long and are more interested in Numbers and Letters’ apartment than they are in them lemonison * Wrench and Hammer are psychic twins officialnoahhawley * Wrench and Numbers get pulled over, with bonus mr. hammer headcanons * Hammer’s broken wrist * Aussie gets Hammer and Wrench into kung fu movies multi * Coke + sex (ladydorian, officialnoahhawley and fringeandfur) * Hammer was in love with a playboy model in his youth (officialnoahhawley and fringeandfur) The gang's relationships Headcanons involving all or most of the gang in which relationships are the main focus: comparisons between Wrenchers and Ham Sandwich, Numbers and Wrench's opinions on Ham Sandwich and vice versa, etc. from fringeandfur unless otherwise noted. Wrenchers and Hammer * Wrench isn't happy with being FWB with Numbers, and Hammer doesn't know whether to be sympathetic or pleased * Hammer is surprised when Wrench doesn't quickly lose interest in Numbers * Hammer only translates what Numbers says to Wrench when it reflects badly on him * Hammer catches Wrench and Numbers being affectionate * Hammer finds about Wrench and Numbers when he catches Numbers sneaking out of Wrench's room * Wrench asks Hammer to come along as his interpreter on a sort-of date * Hammer and Wrench take riding shotgun very seriously * Hammer realises Numbers is more into Wrench than he'd given him credit for * Hammer's Psychic Twin Powers mean he knows when Wrench and Numbers are together * Hammer and why he doesn’t think Numbers is good enough for Wrench * Hammer and Numbers are both jealous of how much time the other one spends with Wrench * Hammer hates Numbers because he wants to be the most important person in Wrench's life * Hammer develops a grudging respect for Numbers after seeing him risk his life for Wrench * Hammer starts to respect Numbers when he comes to the hospital after Wrench gets shot * Hammer intervenes with a lovers' spat and gets into a fight * Hammer complains about Wrench and Numbers signing dirty to each other * Numbers gets shot while on a hit with Hammer, Wrench freaks out (officialnoahhawley) * Hammer walks in on Wrench and Numbers (demisexualsherlock) * Hammer reluctantly helps Wrench get Numbers back (lemonison) * How Numbers deals with Hammer being a jackass to him (lemonison) * Hammer disapproves of Wrench and Numbers (lemonison) Ham Sandwich and Wrench and Numbers * Wrench finds out about Ham Sandwich and calls his brother out on his hypocrisy * Hammer is too chicken to ask Wrench for advice about sleeping with dudes, so Numbers helps him out * Wrench notices Hammer wearing a thong * Hammer can't show affection to Aussie in front of Wrench * Wrench walks in on Ham Sandwich and is a bit disturbed * How Wrench feels about Hammer joining Ham Sandwich (trumpetandtrombone) * Numbers compromises everything he believes in for a chance to get with Wrench (officialnoahhawley) Pre-Relationships/Getting Together * Letters steals Numbers' phone to send flirty texts to Wrench Part 2 Part 3 * Letters/Hammer and Numbers/Wrench both start off as working relationships * Letters and Numbers see the twins for the first time * Letters and Numbers are still fuckbuddies when the twins arrive * Wrench and Numbers turn Hammer's drunken flirting into a drinking game * Aussie initially goes for Wrench and Numbers assumes he's got no chance * Hammer usually asks Wrench to stop somewhere so he can pursue his latest crush, in Fargo it's the other way round * Letters is pleased the boys are getting it together * Letters thinks Numbers' erratic behaviour means he's back on coke, but he's actually been seeing Wrench officialnoahhawley * Wrench and Numbers keep their relationship a secret but Aussie finds out * Letters, Aussie and Numbers make a bet while out on the town * Wrench tells Numbers he doesn't have a brother lemonison * Numbers thinks Wrench is attractive and Hammer is unattractive even though they're identical * Redacted Numbers meets Hammer and Letters meets Wrench headcanon [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] * Numbers tells Letters he’d rather work with Wrench * Letters doesn’t like it when Numbers and Wrench hang out because it makes Numbers grumpy * Numbers meets Hammer before he meets Wrench * Wrench has Hammer pretend to be him so he can see what Numbers mumbles [part 1] [part 2] * Letters and Numbers argue over whether the new recruit is gay [part 1] [part 2] * Hammer is a hypocrite (no surprise there) Early Days * Letters calls Hammer 'freckles' Part 2 * Letters finds extra-large condoms in Hammer's drawers * Hammer is a hypocrite about age gaps * Hammer wants to leave because he's getting too close to Letters, Wrench wants to stay to get closer to Numbers * Wrench and Letters flirt in order to bring out Numbers' possessive side * The twins are both closeted and trying to hide their relationships * Letters and Numbers compare notes * The bros are both closeted and convinced the other would disown them if they knew * Whether Aussie feels left out about not having a hot cowboy of his own * Hammer tries to stop both his and his brother's relationships from getting serious * Aussie has to keep Wrench and Numbers' relationship secret (officialnoahhawley) Established Relationship/Misc. * An explanatory diagram * Hammer points out Wrench is the only member of the gang who hasn't slept with Aussie and Letters * Letters calls Hammer 'freckles' Part 2 * The twins' birthdays Part 2 * The gang keep their relationships secret from Fargo management * Hammer tries to score points with Wrench over who has the hotter boyfriend * Sometimes Letters and Numbers' shared past makes Wrench uneasy / It's a shame nobody can compare between both twins * Wrench's thoughts on Numbers' romantic history / Wrench's views on Aussie * Hammer hates overhearing Numbers and Wrench when they stay over, so decides to make even more of a noise * Wrenchers, Hamstralian, and everyday domestic grossness * Wrench and Numbers have a Very Serious And Emotional commitment ceremony * The twins and physical affection * How often does someone kiss the wrong twin? * What does Hammer hate more: realising he's like Numbers, or that Aussie's like Numbers? * Sad Wrenchers headcanon / Ham Sandwich rough sex headcanon * Wrenchers and Ham Sandwich domestic headcanons * Aussie and Numbers argue over who has the better twin (dont-pester-lester) * Hammer and Wrench watch Reservoir Dogs (officialnoahhawley) Holiday Headcanons From fringeandfur unless noted otherwise. Halloween * Numbers' Halloween costume * The syndicate throw a Halloween party Part 2 (dont-pester-lester, fringeandfur and ithinkwehitametaphor) Thanksgiving * The bros insist on making the gang celebrate Thanksgiving * The bros get into a silent fight about the right way to do stuffing * The bros tell family stories Christmas * Numbers buys Aussie Ugg boots for Christmas * The gang's first and second Christmases together * Fighting under the mistletoe * The best Christmas presents each one of them received Other Festivals * The gang celebrate Australia Day Misc. fringeandfur * Character revisions inspired by the deleted scene Part 2 * Trying to divide the Toolbox 'verse into time periods officialnoahhawley * A quote about love that could apply to Wrenchers or Ham Sandwich * Toolbox TV masterpost * It’s Always Sunny in North Dakota: sunny/toolbox gang parallels and headcanons * Pitches to FX for toolbox TV shows * A headcanon that could be hamstralian or wrenchers: Never gonna give up play-fighting * Aussie knows everyone's names, including the fact that Hammer and Numbers share a first and middle name 391780 * Various headcanons NSFW ladydorian * Numbers + Letters + dildos fringeandfur * How the bros react when their partners aren't in the mood for what they've got * Both twins have a habit of pulling out to come * The twins share a quirk that makes it easy to tell when one of them's recently jerked off Follow-up comment * A variety of mini-headcanons about S&M clubs * The gang and an unfortunate medical condition multi * Letters writes erotic friendfiction (ladydorian, 391780, fringeandfur and officialnoahhawley) * Little Debbie foodporn (ladydorian and fringeandfur)